If I Go Crazy
by MemorialFantasy
Summary: A story set after "Phantom of the Courthouse." AU, Harry/Christine OMFGANGST. Written as a birthday gift.
1. Day Two

**If I Go Crazy**

*MemorialFantasy*

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't know who the hell would sue me for writing about a show that's been off the air for almost two decades, but whatever. I DO NOT OWN NIGHT COURT, NBC, , MY COMPUTER, OR ANY OF THEIR AFFILIATES. In fact, I know almost nothing about Night Court. This is a Birthday Present to my friend Markaleen. Happy Birthday Homegirl!  
**Note**: Takes place after Phantom of the Court House. AU, which means that Charlie never existed, and Tony can go fuck himself, no one gives a shit about him.

Song for this chapter – _Broken _– Lifehouse.

**Day Two**

Christine woke up to a throbbing in her head. She could feel the dried blood in her

hair and the cold linoleum floor beneath her body. Her dress was torn, and her feet

bare. As she sat up, she smacked her head on the bottom of a desk, a desk similar

to her own. To her horror, she realized that the room she was in was a mock court,

one that mirrored her own. As she crawled out from underneath the desk, she saw

that everyone was at their posts, and not only that, no one was surprised that she

was exhibiting the behavior of a small child. She took in her surroundings: All of

her colleagues (with the exception of Dan, and Dan was truly an exception) were

replicated in Cardboard. Dan was running around the room, crudely imitating the

voices of Bull, Roz, Mac, Bernadette, and worst of all, Harry. As Dan mocked

them all, Christine's heart broke. When Dan turned around, he noticed her

consciousness. "Christine Sullivan!" He exclaimed, a white mask partially

covering his face. "How good of you to rejoin the land of the living! Just in time

for our next case!" Christine looked around looked around the mock courtroom,

and realized that , instead of a portrait behind "Harry"'s head, there was a tunnel.

"Dan?" she asked cautiously as he reappeared with a broken mannequin with its

hair tangled with spider webs. "Not now Christine, there is Justice we must serve!"

Dan replied before placing down the mannequin. He ran over to the cut-out of

Bull, and imitating his voice, said "Manhattan Court Room, the honorable Judge

Harold T. Stone presiding." He grabbed the cutout of Harry and replicated Harry's

gait, then bent the cardboard in half to make it appear as if the judge was actually

sitting down. Dan mimicked Harry's voice and horrible grammar."So, who do we

have here?" the scene was so believable that Christine had to go up to the bench

and see if her beloved Boss/Friend/Possible Future Lover was there. This

prompted Dan to race out from the bench, and grab the mannequin dressed in

ripped fishnets and a dirty musty red leotard. He ran up to the bench " Your Honor,

what we have here is a disgrace." He set the mannequin on its feet before running

to imitate Harry. "What are the charges?" Dan then went back to his normal station

before answering his own question. "Your honor, charges are Prostitution and

Human trafficking." Dan changed to Harry again, "Defense?" Christine looked at

Dan, and noticed for the first time that he was wearing a cape. "Dan, what are you

doing? Are insane? Where have you been? Everybody has been worried sick!

Heck, I don't even like you and I've missed you." Dan looked at her as if she were

the crazy one. "Christine, I can't go back. I'm not worthy of living in the real

world anymore. Ever since Phil died and Will stole all the money from the

foundation, I have been trying to piece my life back together. But, alas, every time

I look down the street, I saw all the people I could of helped, but didn't. I see all of

the people Phil helped daily. I've donated to every charity I could think of since

then, to try and ease my guilt. Hell, I even donated to the fund to give homes to

homeless architects. How many homeless Architects are there, anyway? Do they

really need their own freaking charity? Daniel Fielding contributed to it anyway.

He gave his heart, his mind, his vey soul to helping, and what do they do? They

impede his efforts. So, Dan Fielding became nothing more than a phantom, forever

to haunt those who hurt him!" With this he cackled. Then he continued the acting

out of this mannequin's sentence. Christine, realizing that this could go one for

quite a while, pushed together two benches to make a bed. Using her excellent

foraging skills, she found an old horse blanket, a chair cushion, a working

flashlight, and an old clock. She put the flashlight in her purse, and set up the clock

on a table to the side of the makeshift bed. She lay down, using the cushion as a

pillow and the horse blanket as a quilt, and stared at the clock. The time was off, it

must be, it couldn't be morning, could it? Her fears vanished when she realized

that the clock was broken, it was going backward. As she was drifting off to sleep,

she thought about Harry; his stupid haircut, his big, dorky glasses, his weird sense

of humor, and that crooked grin.

**"Broken"**

The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain, there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain (in the pain), is there healing  
In your name (in your name) I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm hangin' on another day  
Just to see what you throw my way  
And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I will be OK

The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain(In the pain) there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
I'm barely holdin' on to you 


	2. Day Ten

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't know who the hell would sue me for writing about a show that's been off the air for almost two decades, but whatever. I DO NOT OWN NIGHT COURT, NBC, MY COMPUTER, OR ANY OF THEIR AFFILIATES. In fact, I know almost nothing about Night Court. This is a Birthday Present to my friend Markaleen. Happy Birthday Homegirl!  
**Note**: Takes place after Phantom of the Court House. AU, which means that Charlie never existed, and Tony can go fuck himself, no one gives a shit about him.

Song for this chapter – _Kryptonite _– Three Doors Down

**Day Ten**

Saying that Harold T. Stone was upset would be an understatement. Christine had been snatched (quite literally) from his embrace. A mere few hours after they'd- great, now he was thinking like Dan. Speaking of which, where was Dan? Probably in Hawaii or Florida, banging a hooker. The phone rang. Harry jumped on it, hoping it was news, or better yet, Christine herself! "Hello?" Harry asked. "Where the hell are you?" asked the voice on the other end. It was Roz, and she was pissed. "Hi Roz," Harry tried to sound ill, and not as if the light of his life could have been extinguished. "I'm not feeling well today, I'm going to call in sick today." Roz replied "Sir, you've called in sick for the past nine days, this is the last time, understand?" "Fine, I'm taking a vacation!" "Sir, you used up all of your vacation time following Mel Tormé and the Kiki Marcos Band." Harry shot back "It was the route of Mel Tormé and the Chico Marks Band for their tour of '49. Why is it soooo important that I come back to work?" "Because," said Roz, "your substitute is Eve Garder. Between that bitch, and our lovely replacement prosecuting attorney, you know the one with the stick up his ass? It is unbearable here." "Good bye Roz." Harry said before he hung up. He got up and paced. Where could Christine be? His doorbell rang, and he unhappily went to answer it. When he opened the door, he saw Tony, Christine's Ex boyfriend. "Hey, Sullivan isn't answering her door. You, like her friend, right? You know if she be in the mood for a quick lay?" Harry was not in the mood for this bullshit. Without uttering a word, he kicked Tony in the balls and then slammed the door in his face. Harry lay down on his couch, staring at the clock Christine had given him for his birthday. It was going backwards, as if to mock him.

**"Kryptonite"**

I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!


	3. Day Thirty

**Chapter Three – Day 30**

**Song – I Don't Believe You – Pink**

Disclaimer: Same as always. I DON'T OWN A DAMNED THING. Sorry for the length...

Christine woke up staring at the broken clock. Dan was at his desk in the mock court. On his desk, beside his briefcase, was a box of munchkins. "Ah, Christine!" said Dan grandly. "I brought breakfast. Would you care for the hole of a donut? My treat!" Christine rushed over. Dan fed her, but some of the food he had brought back was so disgusting it had made her vomit. Thankfully, there was a toilet within a cubicle somewhere where the jury would have stood. As she opened the box, the most vile smell struck her. She raced over to the cubicle. She made it just in time before a wave of vomit overtook her. After she was finished she stood up. Why was this happening to her? She loved munchkins, especially the jelly filled ones – the mere thought of jelly made her nauseous, so she sat down. Suddenly, she thought of Harry. He would know what to do about this! At least he would make her laugh. She was suddenly lost in the memory of when they both went for ice cream in Central Park.

_It had been a cool August evening – Christine was cleaning up after a particularly grisly day. The air conditioning had broken down, and New York City in the summer was not an enjoyable experience. Christine had just closed her briefcase when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around, and saw Harry in his fedora. "I heard from a prostitute that an accapella group was re-creating the works of Mel Tormé, and I was wondering if you wanted to grab an ice cream cone with me in Central Park?" Christine smiled "Sure! I'd love to!" She had just broken up with Tony after he had attempted to date-rape her. Harry and Christine spent the night eating ice cream and kissing under the stars._

"Christine!" The calling of her name woke Christine from her memory. "I brought you this crap! I've heard women used them!" Dan called, holding up a box of Tampons…..

**"I Don't Believe You"**

I don't mind it  
I don't mind at all  
It's like you're the swing set and I'm the kid that falls  
It's like the way we fight, the times I've cried, we come to blows  
And every night the passion's there so it's gotta be right, right?

_[Chorus:]_  
No I don't believe you  
When you say don't come around here no more  
I won't remind you  
You said we wouldn't be apart  
No, I don't believe you  
When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend  
To not love me at all

I don't mind it  
I still don't mind at all  
It's like one of those bad dreams when you can't wake up  
Looks like you've given up, you've had enough  
But I want more no I won't stop  
'cause I just know you'll come around... right?

_[Chorus]_

Just don't stand there and watch me fall  
'cause I, 'cause I still don't mind at all  
It's like the way we fight, the times I cry, we come to blows  
And every night the passion's there so it's gotta be right, right?

_[Chorus]_

I don't believe you


	4. Day Sixty

**Day 60**

**Song – Vanilla Twilight – Owl City**

**DISCLAIMER: **…Screw it, you've read it before. Sorry for the short filler chapters, but I hate writing Harry's character. True dat.

Harry felt as if his soul had been sucked out of him. Inspector Pepitone had given up on the search for Christine, saying that he needed to focus his attention on the notorious con man, Daniel Fielding. Harry couldn't have cared less. Caring just didn't exist for him. He slept on the floor, because the bed reminded him of her, and reminding himself of that would be hell. As the Holidays approached, Harry was less and less in the Christmas spirit. He began to hate mistletoe. He couldn't stand anything. Finally he cracked and refused to leave his apartment.

The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere

'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here

I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly

The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly

I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia  
Chills me to the bone

But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
When I think of you I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone

As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight

When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again

And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here


	5. Day EightyTwo

Disclaimer: …No.

Chapter Five – Day 82

Christine was definitely pregnant. There was no denying it. Her missed periods, her constant

vomiting, her constant hunger, and the subtle bulge underneath the shirt Dan had gotten her. She

couldn't stay in the sub-sub basement much longer. Usually, Dan chained her up whenever he went out,

but lately he had forgotten. Christine was usually asleep when Dan went out, but this time, she wouldn't

be.

The Rescues - Break Me Out

My empty room  
Crowded to soon  
I look for the fire escape  
I picture myself  
Running like hell  
Making my getaway

The walls are caving in with no warning  
This ship is sinking, I gotta swim for it  
I'm running out of air

Break me out tonight  
I wanna see the sun rising anywhere but here  
Come with me  
Oh, this could be  
The only chance we get  
We gotta take it  
We don't do it now we'll never make it  
Lose this crowd  
Oh break me out

Whisper of our feet  
Sneak down the street  
Some kind of secret race  
They'll carry on  
Won't notice we're gone  
So easily replaced

The walls are caving in with no warning  
This ship is sinking, I gotta swim for it  
I'm running out of air

Break me out tonight  
I wanna see the sun rising anywhere but here  
Come with me  
Oh, this could be  
The only chance we get  
We gotta take it  
We don't do it now we'll never make it  
Lose this crowd  
Oh break me out

The walls are caving in with no warning  
This ship is sinking, I gotta swim for it  
I got a feeling we're better off anyway  
I don't care what they say

Break me out tonight  
I wanna see the sun rising anywhere but here  
Come with me  
Oh, this could be  
The only chance we get  
We gotta take it  
We don't do it now we'll never make it  
Lose this crowd  
Oh break me out


	6. Day One Hundred

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: This show ENDED before my birth (I think, I'm too lazy to IMDB it.) There is no way I own it. If I did, Tony wouldn't exist, and Kurt would be re-doing everyone's wardrobe.

Author's note: Between my job, school, dance, and normal everyday shit, this chapter did not get posted. I don't know why. That is all.

Day 100

It had been 100 days since he saw Christine.

2,400 hours since he had held her.

144,000 minutes since he had smelled her perfume.

8,640,000 seconds since they kissed.

So much time, and now he was dying. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but he would soon if Christine didn't come home.

**Here Without You – Three Doors Down**

A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me 


	7. Day One Hundred and Ten

Disclaimer: Do not own, lawyers go away.

Author's note: This is the last chapter. I'm contemplating writing a Glee Fanfic, but I haven't decided yet.

Chapter Seven – Day 110

She had made it.

She had made it out of the Sub-sub basement, and into her apartment. She needed a game plan. She had to tell Harry about the baby, his baby. But first, she would take a shower. It felt so good to use her shower gel, her lotion, and her lipbalm. She put on a white shirt and a pink suit. Just because she had been kidnapped and was pregnant was no excuse to look bad, right? She looked at the date on the calendar as she walked out the door. February 26th, she had been underground for almost four months. She knocked on Harry's door. When it opened, Harry looked terrible. He was disheveled, as if he had just gotten out of bed, but the bags under his eyes told a different story. His eyes widened at the sight of her. "Christine!" He shouted. Then his lips were on hers and his hands were everywhere, making sure she was real, and, and… She broke away. "Harry." She said softly "I'm pregnant."

Her name was Amanda Tourmé Sulivan – Stone.

**Fin**


End file.
